The new Demigod
by Archmageasha
Summary: When life is finally peaceful Percy and Annabeth find a new demigod who starts a adventure that will change the life for them.
1. News

**This story is at the end of the Percy Jackson series and before the heroes of Olympus series.**

Chapter 1: news

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on Zeus's fist. They were content for now as they had each other. Percy thought life couldn't get better than this. A jogger appeared around the corner and even though he was a stranger, he looked familiar. Percy started to get up, "who are you?"

"I'm Hermes and I'm here to deliver a message."

Hermes produced a red envelope that radiated heat and said " Apollo would have given you this himself but as you can see he's a little busy," pointing to the sun.

Percy opened the envelope and read a message in Greek writing, I have a son who goes to Goode high school so you should go fetch him. When Percy looked up again Hermes was gone and Annabeth was starting to leave. Percy ran to catch up and they went to Chiron. Chiron gave them permission to go and with that they set off to find the new demigod.

Quinn was walking into school when he saw two teenagers 15 or 16 stare at him as he walked into school. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes that were like thunder clouds. As he went into class he sat in the corner by himself. He had no friends. He had ADHD and for some reason he loved the Greek Mythology classes. He could remember almost all the gods names. His father had left him when before he was born. Quinn was 15 years old. The first lesson of the day was English and to his dismay the two teenagers from before came into his class they creeped him out like they were saying 'we know something you don't that you wish you knew.' The next hour was like a blur as he felt the teenagers stare at his back and bore into his soul. Next was Greek (his favourite) and as he made his way to class he saw the teenagers whisper to each other. They were probably a couple as they held each other's hands. As class started the teacher called out, "today we are going to start off with naming Greek gods."

The whole class groaned except me and the teenagers.

The teacher called out, "what is the Greek goddess of rainbows?"

The girl put her hand up straight away. Quinn had to think a bit before raising his hand. Quinn had never seen the teenagers before but for some reason no one else in the class thought they were new. The teacher called, "Annabeth."

The girl called back, "Iris."

Quin was stunned yesterday no one could answer that except him now, some new kid knew the answer off by heart. Next the teacher called, " what is the Twin greek gods?"

The boy raised his hand this time and before Quin could raise his the teacher said, "yes Percy."

"It is Artemis and Apollo."

When Percy said Apollo, Quin felt a tingle go down his back.

The rest of the class was easy and the two new strangers kept answering any questions perfectly like there life was based around Greek mythology. At interval he went to a secret place that he ate his food at alone. He was pondering about the teenagers when they walked around a corner saw him and started walking to him. He wanted to flee, he wanted to go and run away and hopefully never see these two people ever again. Instead he sat there with no expression.

"See this was the right way," said the girl Annabeth.

"I never doubted you," replied the boy Percy.

"What do you want from me?" said Quin, "you keep staring at me and following me and it's weird, so what do you want from me?"

The two stopped talking and looked at him as if registering him for the first time.

"We're here to talk to you and to take you to camp." Replied the Annabeth.

"What camp and what are you going to talk about?"

This time it was Percy, "we're here to tell you that your father is Apollo and that you are a demigod."

 **Please review if you liked it and review if you didn't like it and the next chapter will be out soon as long as people are reading it.**


	2. Camp

**I won't be able to keep putting out chapters this fast. I felt guilty keeping the suspense so I uploaded my next chapter.**

Chapter 2: camp

"A What?!"

"A demigod or, if you prefer a half blood."

Quin's head was buzzing. It felt like all of this was a dream and that soon he will wake up and when he woke up he could forget all about these people and go back to normal life. But this was reality and in reality you couldn't just wake up.

"Who did you say my father was?" Quin asked.

"Apollo god of the sun and archery and other minor things," Annabeth replied.

"The camp is called camp half blood, it's where all demigods go to train to survive," this time it was Percy.

"So are you guys demigods too or do you just know about them?"

"We are," said Percy, "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena," said Annabeth, "now enough questions we have to go to camp."

"But it's the middle of school and wouldn't my mum worry?"

"Your mum knew that your father was Apollo but we'll go talk to her to tell her that your going."

So they left the school via the front door and left. They walked past a teacher and Quin thought for sure they were going to be stopped, but the teacher didn't seem to notice them.

" why didn't the teacher stop us, and why did no one in my class no that you guys were strangers?" Quin asked.

"The mist," Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

They were almost to Quin's house when there was a commotion down the street. Down the street there were two men. They looked normal and he wouldn't have thought much of them except they were looking at us with intent stares.

"Oh great telekhines, Annabeth you take Quin to his mum and I'll deal with these guys," said Percy. Percy ran down the street with a pen in his hand. Suddenly it morphed into a old Greek styled sword. Percy slashed at the first telekhine and it fell into a pile of ash. Further down the street there were more telekhines coming. Then Annabeth grabbed his hand and rushed to the house. Once inside Quins mum came down the stairs saying, "your early today."

But when she saw Annabeth she said, "oh taking him to camp I suppose."

"Yes that's right so, with your blessing we'll be off."

Quin's mum said goodbye and they left the house. Percy was surrounded by five telekhines and Annabeth yelled to him, "hurry up Percy!"

Percy waved his sword at them and then thrusted at a telekhine in front of him. The one next to him raked his claws on his arm but to Quin's amazement Percy's arm didn't even have a scratch. Percy quickly dealt with the other four telekhines and raced over to them.

"Why couldn't they hurt you?" Asked Quin.

"Ever heard of Achilles heel?"

"Yep, is that what you have?"

"Yep."

They made there way to Long Island sound and as they crested a hill sprawled out below him was a huge area with lots of figures running around or training.

"So is this the camp?"

"Yes it is," replied Annabeth.

At the top of the hill there was a pine tree with gold wool on it. And if he looked closely at the bottom of some figures he could see that they had goats legs.

"Let's take you to Chiron," said Percy.

And they walked slowly down the hill. The view was awesome with lots of cabins in a horseshoe shape and there was a huge lake. There was a strawberry patch and a fighting arena. Some day Quin would get used to the view but that day was not today.

 **Review please. I'm going to have a bad guy in the story so tell me some ideas you might have for a bad guy.**


	3. Prophecy

**Chapter 3: prophecy**

On the way down the hill, Annabeth and Percy tell Quin of the camp and about his legacy and all the other stuff that he should know to be able to survive. They got to the big house and Chiron trotted out, yes I said trotted for Chiron was a centaur. Chiron said, "the first thing you should do is find your weapon."

So, Quin and Chiron went to the arena to find a weapon. Percy and Annabeth excused themselves because they were going to 'talk'. Once at the arena Quin tried out wielding a sword. The sword just didn't feel right in his hand. Quin thought for a moment and realised that because his dad was Apollo then he must be good with a bow. While Chiron was looking for other weapons he could try out. Quin got a bow off the rack and grabbed a Quiver. The bow fitted in his hand perfectly. Chiron turned around and said try it outside like he knew all along that the bow was his weapon of choice. He went outside of the shed and stood about 10 metres from a practice dummy. He notched one arrow with perfect grace, lined up his shot in a few moments and released. The arrow soared through the air and hit the dummy in its makeshift head. Suddenly the dummy burst into flames. Chiron looked at him and said in a low whisper, "it's you."

Annabeth and Percy strolled down a path to the canoe lake.

"I think Quin has potential to be a great demigod," said Annabeth.

"And if he is then he will probably get a quest," finished Percy.

"Percy," said Annabeth, "if he does get a quest, when do you think it will be?"

"I have a gut instinct that it will be soon," Percy's stomach grumbled, "or I'm just hungry."

They both laughed at that and headed to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth stayed outside as Percy went in to get something to eat. He came back with a sad expression on his face, "damn don't have any food or drinks."

It was starting to get dark when a horn rang through the air. Well I guess we could have dinner then, and with that they walked towards the pavilion for some food.

"Me?" Quin asked, "what do you mean?" but Chiron just ignored me and walked on, to a cave with purple curtain shielding the interior.

"Rachel!" Called Chiron.

"Yes," come a answer from inside.

A slim girl with red hair and green eyes came out of the cave. As soon she saw Quin her eyes glazed over and green mist started to envelope her. In a ancient voice she said,

"the son of Apollo with a fiery shot, must make a decision to save or not.

The wrong decision will kill your heart, but in the end you'll play your part.

The daughter of Atlas must be stopped, or else Olympus will be dropped."

 **Review. It took me like an hour to make the prophecy so I hope it's to your liking. Review**


	4. Quest

**I'm very sorry about the last 3 or so weeks and how I hadn't uploaded. But I have a reason. That reason is that I was on a holiday but I had no wifi (some holiday) so I wrote this chapter but couldn't upload it. But anyway here it is so I hope the wait was worth it.**

Chapter 4: quest

The horn blew through the fogginess in Quin's head as he tried to wrap his mind around the prophecy he just heard. He was supposed to save someone but what if he couldn't, what if he wasn't up to the task, these things kept running around in his head as Rachel Dare (the oracle) led him to the dining pavilion. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food and so he pushed his thoughts out of the way for now. He saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands as they walked in and when he looked at Rachel, he saw a envious look. He was seated at a table with other random people thatcher had only seen when he was walking through the cabins on his way to the arena, he was alone. Everyone quieted down as Chiron cleared his voice rather loudly to call attention and once he got everyone's he said, "today we have a new demigod with us today, Quin can you come and stand up here please."

Quin stood up awkwardly with everyone's eyes glued to him.

"Today he got a prophecy," Chiron continued, "and so he needs two people to tag along with his quest."

A few people raised their hands including Percy and Annabeth.

"Quin pick whoever you want to go with you," whispered Chiron.

Quin had no idea what he was doing and he just wanted to eat as he was starting to get really hungry.

"Umm… I choose Percy and Annabeth," Quin said unceremoniously.

Some people cheered half heartedly and Chiron ushered Quin back to his seat. There was a plate in front of him but no food as Chiron said you may feast now. At those words everyone stood up with their plates which miraculously had food on it and got in a queue in front of a braiser where they took turns scraping some of there food into it and mumbling prayers. Quin couldn't help but think of his favourite foods like butter chicken and paninis when on his plate where exactly that, butter chicken and panini. He stood up and went to where Percy and Annabeth were.

"So what's a quest like?" Quin asked.

"Usually fun," replied Percy, "unless you die, then it's not so fun."

"d-die?" Stuttered Quin.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, we'll protect you, and besides no one's died in like a month."

15 years and already Quin could feel the cold clutches of death's hand as he heard them 'comfort' him about quests. After dinner he followed his new cabin mates as they headed to there cabin to sleep. As hard as he tried he couldn't sleep for his mind was racing with thoughts like what the quest was going to be like. He was scared and also a little excited by the following days ordeals. And even more scared about the prophecy. Sometime around dawn he finally fell to sleep only to be woken by a horn. Rubbing gritty eyes Quin walked out to see Percy and Annabeth with packs on there backs and holding a third.

"Sleep well last night," asked Percy.

"Nope," replied Quin feeling weary already.

They started walking to the city but before they got out of the boundaries of the camp Chiron came trotted to them holding a strange looking bow.

"I found this in my room with a letter from Apollo asking me to give it to you before you leave," said Chiron.

Quin took the bow and looked up and sent a prayer of thanks to his dad. For a brief moment he thought the sun shined a wee bit brighter but it may have been his imagination. The bow was a recurve bow and it had suns drawn all over it. When he asked about arrows Chiron gave him a quiver that was on his back. Quin went to test the bow and found that it fitted in his hand perfectly. Chiron said his farewells as the three set off to start there quest.

Alyssa was tired of hiding. Just a week ago her life had been normal. Until she got that dream. The dream was of her hiding in a cage and All she could see was a dark room with one seam of light showing where a door was. The dream stayed like that for about five minutes until a girl, teenager like herself, walks through the door showering light everywhere and making her squint her eyes. Now she was hiding from that same person, well atletas her servants who were these scary mutant like things. Alyssa knew that when they caught her she would be taken to that same place she saw in her dream for the dream had felt too real compared to her other dreams.

She couldn't stay hiding like this forever though and one day they would catch her. She headed towards manhattan for she knew that her grandparents lived there. Maybe they could help her, or even better tell her what was going on.

So please review and hopefully my next chapter will be out faster than this one. (As long as there is wifi ).

And do you have any suggestions for what god Alyssa should


	5. First fight

Chapter 5: First fight

They had been walking for two days around Manhattan cause Quin had a gut feeling that something would happen, some important. That thing had not happened and they were getting bored. Several times monsters had come to attack them and they had all turned to ashes.

Night was falling as Percy said to Quin,"We're just wasting time here doing nothing."

"Something is going to happen," replied Quin.

"Are you sure, cause nothing big has happened in two days," said Annabeth.

"Something will hap-," there was a scream that echoed around in their heads.

"Told you something will happen," said Quin smugly.

The three raced towards the sound but because the building echoed the sound they didn't know exactly where to go. They were going to split up to cover more ground. Percy went one direction and Annabeth went the other.

"If you find the source of the noise then try to Iris message everyone else," said Percy.

Before Quin could ask what a Iris message was,the two ran off leaving him alone on his first quest. While the other two ran he walked slowly trying to be quiet. He was near a bend In the street when he heard running footsteps. Thinking it was one of his friends he stepped around to ask if they had found the source of the noise, a girl who was not Annabeth ran head first into him. They both fell back and as he was getting up he saw fear in the girls blue eyes. His heart thudded louder in his chest as he looked at her. She was about to start running again when he asked, "what are you running from?"

They strange monsters that are chasing me," she said, "you should run too cause they will get you and do stuff to you."

"Stop nothing is chasing you," he said.

She started to calm down, "who are you, and why do you have a old fashioned bow on your back."

He wondered if he should tell her what he was, she probably would think he was nuts. Before he could tell her though three telekhines came walking around the bend, they spied them and the girl started to shake. Quin drew his bow and notched a arrow. He wondered how the girl could see them as the mist should've changed their appearance. In fact how could she have seen his bow. No time to think he thought as the lead telekhine took a menacing step forward. The girl clutched his shoulder and it was making it hard to use his bow.

"Could you let go of my arm for a few seconds?" he asked.

She obliged and he quickly drew back and sighted before letting the shaft fly. It hit the lead telekhine in the stomach and it began to smoulder. The other two hissed at him and ran at him. He shot two more arrows at them and one hit a forehead while the other hit a leg. The one with an arrow in its head was already on fire walked the one with a arrow in the knee was smoking and the monster was limping towards them. Another arrow quickly ended its misery. The girl looked at Quin with a newfound respect.

"So what's your name?" Asked Quin.

"Alyssa," said the girl, "what's yours?"

"Quin."

"So why were you running from them?"

Alyssa sat down on a doorstep and Quin as at next to her. She started to cry as she told him her story. Quin wrapped his arms around her shoulder and squeezed tightly as he listened to her tale. When she was nearing the end of her story. Percy ran around the corner.

"Jeez Quin we've been looking everywhere for you, I guess you've found the source of the noise," said Percy with a smirk. Quin felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he unwrapped himself from Alyssa.

As Percy went to get Annabeth he said, "stay here."

A few minutes later Percy and Annabeth had been filled in on things they should know about Alyssa. But not about the dream that Alyssa had had.

 **Review and I'll get the next story underway soon.**


	6. Authors Note

Well, guys I'm sorry but I'm running out of ideas so if you can't think of any more then I may take a long long time to keep uploading. I have one more idea buts that's all I have u til I start researching. Thx for reading and review.


	7. Death

Hello and sorry for not updating but I've been a bit busy. It's here now so just enjoy.

Chapter 7: death

After more than a week Quin was hopelessly in love, but he didn't know if Alyssa returned those feelings. He knew that she admired him, but like him? Well he didn't know. This day his heart was broken in two by the days events. The day started normally enough, with them waking at dawn waiting for something to happen. When Alyssa went for a toilet break. Normally he wouldn't have cared much but soon half an hour had passed with no sign of her. They had started living in the city like beggars or homeless people and so they were pretty close to the public toilets. Quin was starting to get anxious. He told his friends about his concerns and they all agreed to start look8ng for her. As they got near the toilets two telehikines were dragging Alyssa away. Instinctively Quin drew his bow and nocked an arrow when something hit him on the side of the head. Time seemed to slow down as Percy went to save her and was blocked off by a dozen or so earthborn. They were huge six handed monsters that threw rocks made of earth. As he was losing consciousness he heard Annabeth scream and clutch her right arm, dropping her knife. Percy ran to her to defend her and Quin lost his mind to the blackness. Quin woke with a start thinking something was terribly wrong. Percy sat opposite him with a dejected expression while Annabeth was holding her right arm gingerly.

"Where's Alyssa?"

"Taken," replied Percy.

"Where?"

"Don't know the name but I know the place."

"Then let's go."

Quin was regretting going so soon for his head throbbed but he had to rescue Alyssa, he had to rescue his love. With that thought in mind he followed Percy to a building which was several storeys tall with big windows. Percy held his hand up and signalled that he would go first. Quin was more than happy with that because the building looked intimidating. As Percy opened the door the building shook and it slid down into the ground until only one storey remained. They went inside to see Alyssa in the middle of the room tied to a had seen enough movies to know that running up to her would be a bad idea. As they walked closer a feminine voice called out, "one more step and she dies."

From the shadows came Calypso with a wicked looking knife on her hand. Suddenly spears were leveled at them and the circle closed in. Percy drew Riptide and Quin naked a arrow. As Percy rushed the first monster, Quin aimed at calypso and shot. It should have gone straight through calypso's neck but instead it shattered against something. Before he could do anything calypso plunged the knife into Allysa's chest. All of a sudden the room was empty as the monsters all ran through secret doors. As soon as Quin looked at the wound he knew she was dead. His mind said she was dead, but his heart said otherwise. Quin felt his whole life come to a stop like her life, he knew what he was going to do. He would probably die trying but it didn't matter. A life without her was not a life. So with a set course he told his friends his plan.

Review and read some of my other stories.


End file.
